


Puppy Tails - Sherlock's birthday

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday.  Sherlock hates his birthday, but this one doesn't seem too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Sherlock's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Mr Cumberbatch's birthday!

“Sherlock get up.” John shouted, he ground himself further into the mattress. 

“I don’t want to.” He replied muffled through the pillows he was holding over his head. He hated this day, why did everyone have to make such a fuss?

“Sherlock you have six cards!” John said excitedly as he poked his head into their bedroom. Sherlock wished the mattress would swallow him up. Why was it such a big thing to be another year older?

“I don’t care.” Sherlock moaned throwing a pillow at John. 

“I’ve made you breakfast too Sherlock.” 

“You always make me breakfast John.” John smiled, picking up the pillow and putting it back on the bed.

“It’s a special one Sherlock, and I want to see who the cards are from.” John pulled back the covers to reveal a naked Sherlock. He licked his lips. “You don’t have to get dressed.”

“Mmmmfoffff…” Sherlock replied.

 

When Sherlock did appear in the kitchen twenty minutes later, to John’s disappointment he was wearing his pyjama bottoms. Sherlock shuffled into the kitchen, to the table where his breakfast was.

“Oh.” He said surprised. “Tiramisu!” John smacked his hand as he reached for the spoon.

“Cards, presents then breakfast, then maybe some sex.” Sherlock tried to look like he wasn’t interested, but picked the stack of cards up more quickly than he intended. 

“Mummy.” He said without opening the card. “Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, Molly and that present she’s got me is a tie, oh this one’s from you.” Sherlock tore open the envelope. “To my Boyfriend on his birthday – Sherlock, love from John.” Sherlock smiled as John shuffled his feet.

“I didn’t know what to write, I know you don’t like sentiment.” Sherlock beckoned him over and pulled him down to his level.

“Boyfriend.” He grinned and kissed John on the cheek, John laughed.

“Open the next one you daft sod.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, this one was written in John’s hand too, but the envelope read Daddy. Sherlock tore open the envelope to find a card with a cartoon puppy on the front and the words ‘Worlds Best Daddy’. Sherlock opened it and read it ‘Dad you’re the best, lots of love and licks Gladstone’. He looked down at Gladstone who was wagging his tail furiously, he gave him a quick scratch under the collar and smiled. The card was going to have pride of place on the mantle piece. “Gladstone got you a present too.” John said watching the two of them. Sherlock took the gift and rolled it over in his hand trying to work out what it was.

“It’s very soft.” Sherlock smiled opening the end and sliding out a pair of black gloves. “They’re Italian leather John, they must have cost you a fortune.” Shelock put them on, stretching his hands enjoying the feel on his skin.

“Not from me Sherlock they’re from Gladstone, he saved up all his bones.” Sherlock pulled John down on his lap and full out snogged him.

“Sod the tiramisu, let’s go to bed.” Sherlock said breathless and already pulling John toward the bed room. John grabbed the dessert. 

“Who said you can’t have your cake and eat it?” He replied precariously balancing the bowl as Sherlock grabbed him around the waist.

 

The cards had all been put on the mantle piece, Sherlock was tucking into his third bowl of tiramisu. All was right with the world. There was a knock on the wall by the living room. Lestrade stood with his back to the living room.

“Are you decent?” Lestrade shouted, John sniggered. The last time Lestrade had arrived unannounced he’d found John dry humping Sherlock on the sofa.

“As decent as we can be.” John replied. Sherlock looked over as Lestrade entered.

“Got the munchies Sherlock?” Lestrade asked looking at the tablespoon Sherlock had shoved in his mouth. Sherlock ignored him in favour of finishing off his tiramisu.

“Got a case for us the Greg?” John asked taking a swig of his tea.

“Yup body turned up in a kid’s tree house would you believe it, no idea how it got in there.” Greg looked at the cards, surprised. 

“I thought your birthday was the other month John?” Lestrade asked.

“It was, it’s Sherlock’s birthday today.” John said as he watched Sherlock cringe.

“Oh I’m sorry mate, would have got you a card if I’d known. Uhmm we could do this tomorrow if you prefer.” Lestrade starred at Sherlock who was rolling his eyes. Sherlock pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

“I can’t imagine anything I’d rather be doing on my birthday.” John stared at him wide eyed for a second, Sherlock caught his gaze. “Execpt sh…”

“Get dressed Sherlock.” John said cutting Sherlock off.

 

The case was solved, Sherlock was being his normal annoying ‘after case’ self. They walked slowly away from the Yard get a taxi home.

“Well that was easy.” Sherlock said grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes as usual you were amazing.” John smiled, and looked down at his watch. “Oh shit, it’s 11.45 and I haven’t given you your present.”

“The gloves.” Sherlock responded. 

“From Gladstone. Where’s the nearest alley. I have something to show you.” John said as Sherlock pointed across the road.

“Please don’t say you’ve had my name tattooed on your arse.” Sherlock moaned as John dragged him into the alley. Sherlock was quickly swept up in a passionate kiss. John pushed him against the brick wall. Nimble hands were unbuttoned his shirt, and a soft mouth started trailing kisses down his chest. He took a breath pushing John away. “Well that was unexpected.”

“You won’t be expecting this either then.” John dropped to his knees and started to nuzzle Sherlock’s crotch through his trousers. Sherlock felt as if he was frozen. Then John used his teeth to pull down the zipper. The only thing he could think was ‘he’s not going to get it open in time.’ Only John did, then he pulled Sherlock’s cock out into the cold evening air.

“Urnurggg.” Sherlock managed. 

“Lost for words Sherlock?” John looked up into Sherlock’s glazed eyes and grinned. Sherlock nodded his head, amazed he was still capable of movement in his brain addled state. John stuck his tongue out and licked the slit on Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock saw white as he arched his back and John took his whole cock into his throat. It was too much lightening filled his brain and sent a glorious shiver all the way down his body. He was coming, he was coming into his John’s beautiful, perfect mouth. His legs trembled under him threatening to give out. John caught him, and held him against the wall. “Was it ok?” John whispered quivering. “I’ve never done that before.” Sherlock stared at John’s red lips, lips that had just been wrapped around his cock. He kissed him roughly tasting his own come and thoroughly enjoying it.

“You’re amazing John Watson really amazing.” Sherlock said when he managed to pull away.


End file.
